You Just Got Zized
by JosephineKaitlyn
Summary: Summary: Lauren Zizes had everything, a spot on the school's wrestling team, a spot in the "prestigious" glee club (Sometimes she really wanted to kill Rachel "I'm here your life just got better" Berry) and a kick ass boyfriend. She took William McKinley by storm but what happened after season two ended? Full summary inside, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lauren Zizes had everything, a spot on the school's wrestling team, a spot in the "prestigious" glee club (Sometimes she really wanted to kill Rachel "I'm here your life just got better" Berry) and a kick ass boyfriend. She took William McKinley by storm but what happened after season two closed? This follows Ms. Zizes life through season three as she watches the glee club rise to the top and her regrets after the last bell rang on her very last day. Rated T for language (It's Zizes, c'mon people!).

If there was one thing, one thing, Lauren hated it was people. Sure she tolerated most humans but in general people were the bane of her existence. Ever since Finn made an absolute freaking idiot of himself at Nationals she couldn't face anyone. She nearly killed Jacob "I think I'm all that even though I'm actually a wuss" Ben Israel when he got in her face about glee club. It was one thing to mutter about it but another to get into her face about it. It was no one's goddamn business but her own. Sure she quit, so what? Did it kill her to see that look on Noah's face when she nonchalantly told him she was done? Yes. Does she miss singing? More than anything. Does it piss her off that when she hears Berry sing it makes her heart stop? Does she want to join them on stage every day? Yes!  
Crash!  
Jesus.  
"Are you alright?" she asked the petite ginger she just ran into.  
Lauren had never seen this girl before. She had dark red hair, a bright smile, freckles for days and doe eyes. She looked like Ms. Pillsbury's clone, just better dressed.  
The girl's doe eyes widen even more (if such a thing was possible) and stammered a few apologetic words before disappearing.  
Lauren snorted, she was used to this sort of behavior and it didn't really faze her anymore. As she watched the girl go she heard the soft melody of a slightly out-of-tune piano. She followed the sound and upon reaching it saw Tina singing with Mike dancing around her. The scene made her heart hurt.  
She stayed for another moment before turning around and going back the way she came. She (luckily) didn't see Sue destroy the piano. Shit would've gotten real if she had.  
The rest of her day was routine, mounds of paperwork, slamming a freshman (or ten) on to the mat and cravings for a burrito (or ten).  
What she didn't notice was the petite ginger who watched her the whole day.


	2. In Which a Ginger is Introduced

**A/N:** This chapter introduces the "petite ginger" and is written in her perspective. I haven't decided if I will alternate P.O.V.s yet but will have decided by the next chapter.  
If you read this please review, a simple "Hi, this is horrible" will suffice. I don't want to be posting this if no one's reading it.  
Phina x

Private school was the bane of her existence. She had hated the uniforms, the preppy girls, the lacrosse "jocks" that every girl and gay swooned over, she hated the bland "We all love each other therefore fights don't occur" attitude.  
She begged, _begged_ her mother to put her in public school. Her mother would never understand but this change would save her a lot of money, so inevitably she allowed it.  
When she entered on her very first day she knew things were going to be a lot different. Her day started off well, until she was going to her Pre-Calculus class and she ran smack into someone.  
She cursed to herself, pissed that even here she was a klutz. She looked up to apologize where she was greeted by the sight of a very large girl. God, she was intimidating. Very. Intimidating.  
She missed the question the girl asked so she opted for a quick apology before scampering off.  
The rest of the day ran a little more smoothly. The towering girls of the basketball team gave her a chance to show her off her skills in the gym that afternoon, giving her a lot more confidence when they praised her. She loved to play but rarely had a chance in that God forsaken private school, so she always feared her God given klutziness would affect her ability to play.  
"Damn, girl. You can play. What's your name again?"  
"Keira, Keira James." she replied shaking the captain's hand.  
"I'm Rae, just Rae. We aren't very formal 'round here," Rae smiled gently at the younger girl, "Before we wrap this up do you have any questions?"  
Keira considered it for a moment. She had seen that girl she ran into this morning quite a few times after the incident. She was curious about her, and she figured Rae would surely know her name right?  
"Who is that girl?" Keira asked, pointing across the gym.  
Rae looked where Keira was pointing and laughed, "That's Lauren Zizes. Baddest bitch in McKinley and don't let anyone tell you different."  
Keira watched Lauren slam a much smaller boy to the mat and didn't doubt it. She didn't doubt it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! To everyone who is reading this thank you for coming back. I have decided to alternate viewpoints, but this chapter continues in Keira's P.O.V. This was originally going to be all about Lauren but Keira snuck up on me! I hope you don't mind.  
I also realized I forgot a disclaimer. Oops. So for the record the only thing I own is Keira and all the sass that comes with her.  
x Phina****

It was not Keira's plan to run into Lauren again (literally). These things just happen.  
"Oof." Cute Keira.  
"Hey K," she said helping Keira up, "If we keep meeting each other like this I'm going to think you have something against me." she joked her eyes sparkling behind her (rather obnoxious) glasses.**  
**_K? _"How do you know my initial?" She asked, confused.  
Lauren laughed, "I saw you pointing me out to Rae. So I did a little 'recon' myself."**  
**_Well damn._**  
**Keira almost didn't realize Lauren was still talking, "... I hope you don't mind the whole initial thing, that's what Rae called you. What is your name anyway?"  
A beat too late Keira responded, "Keira," she said sticking her hand out.  
"Nice to meet you Keira," Lauren replied taking her hand. "You already know who I am of course."  
Keira nodded, "'Lauren Zizes the baddest bitch in McKinley'," she quoted.  
"Damn right I am."  
With that comment the bell rang, causing Keira to curse and scamper off just like that first day, but not before Lauren slipped her a piece of paper.  
After a hurried apology to Mrs. Little, Keira sat down and looked at the paper she had just realized was in her hand. Written on it was a phone number and in small writing a simple message.**  
**_K,_  
_I know you're new so if you ever need help or someone to have your back let me know. I trust Rae but she can't be everywhere._  
_-Zizes_  
Keira smiled and tucked the note in her binder, she would add the number to her phone at lunch.  
_**_  
A/N: **Rae too, Rae is the captain of the girl's basketball team if anyone is confused. Her full name is Reyna but everyone just calls her Rae.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **New chapter: Italics indicates texts from Keira and bolded is texts from Lauren.  
x Phina**  
_**

When Lauren's phone buzzed she was really confused. No one tried to get in touch with her anymore not after she... well that doesn't matter.

_5:03 pm: Hey Laur, I have a quickie. -K_

A quickie?

**5:06: Gurl what the hell are you into? -Zizes**

_5:07- Shit. I meant a quick question that's what my mom calls them. -K_  
_Ah._  
_5:08: Anyway I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Lima Bean after school tomorrow, I wouldn't ask but my mom is working late and I don't have a car. -K_

**5:10: Sure I'll drive you, I don't have practice tomorrow. -Zizes**

_5:11: Thanks! -K_

Lauren rolled her eyes. This girl was going to be more work than she originally expected. Lauren didn't mind much. She didn't really have friends since she cut off her communication with the glee kids.

Lauren sighed. She had finished all her homework though she really needed to consider a Pre-Calc tutor, she had always been awful with math but if she didn't pass she couldn't graduate. With nothing better to do she logged on to Facebook.

Lauren hates Facebook, which is probably closely related to the fact that she hates people. Plus she was still friends with all the glee club kids which didn't help much.

As she scrolled through the posts she noticed what a diva Mercedes was being. Mercedes middle name was Diva but this was worse than usual. Even Kurt was scolding her. If Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is scolding you for being a diva you know something is wrong. She navigated her way to the New Directions group page, where Blaine was trying to be cool and put in his two sense for competition numbers. A Katy Perry medley? Really, Anderson? That's the best you've got?

Disgusted she logged off before she said something stupid and pulled out her phone.

**6:30: K- I'm going out and grabbing something to eat, you want to come? -Zizes**

Her phone buzzed about thirty seconds later.

_6:31: Sure Laur, I haven't eaten yet and my mom's at the office anyway. -K_

**6:32: Shoot me your address and decide where we're eating chicka. -Zizes**

Fifteen minutes later Lauren was standing outside of a very nice house, wondering if she had the wrong address.  
She took a deep breath and knocked.  
"Hey Lauren! Give me just a sec, I need to grab my wallet and we out," Keira said indicating she should come in, laughing slightly at her expression, "Don't be shy, badass."  
When Lauren stepped in Keira's house she was floored by the beauty of it. She wasn't an interior decorator/fashion guru/Broadway bound starling like Kurt but she knew good design when she saw it. The front hall was in whites and soft greens giving an open, airy feeling that was magnified by the beautiful vaulted ceiling.  
Keira was back moments later and was tugging Lauren out of the door not giving her the chance to question or compliment.  
Keira settled herself into the shotgun seat and flashed Lauren a huge smile, "'Sup, Laur?"  
Lauren couldn't help but be confused. This was the K she was used to. In ragged jeans and Target t-shirt. But somehow in there she could easily see her as Keira James a socialite who wore ballgowns and white gloves.  
"Laur?" Keira said worriedly, touching her arm, "What's wrong?"  
"What? Oh nothing," Lauren replied shaking her head, "Where we headed girl?"  
"Subway."  
"My favorite."****

A/N: Next chapter- Keira's reaction and the girls Subway "date".


	5. Chapter 5

Keira knew Lauren was lying. That much was obvious. Of course there was something up, and she knew exactly what it was. Keira didn't broadcast how much money her family had, not at her snooty, private school and certainly not at McKinley. She knew Lauren was now picturing the life her mother wants Keira to lead. Piano lessons; long, flowy dresses, white gloves and dances. But that wasn't Keira, Keira was worn out jeans and on-sale t-shirts. Oh well.

"You're loaded," Lauren said to her.

"Pretty much," Keira agreed.

Lauren considered it briefly, "Well you're still just K to me, no matter how rich you are."

"Thanks, Zizes."

When they pulled up to Subway it was like nothing had happened. As they headed in Lauren was harmlessly picking on Keira, laughing about how she was such a bum for a rich girl. Keira blushed a little.

When they grabbed their food and a table Keira took an opportunity to look around. She had picked Subway because it was an "infamous public school kid's hangout" and she figured she should get used to the culture. Pretty soon she spotted a guy with a mohawk and really nice brown eyes. He looked liked a juvie hall badass. Curiosity got the best of her and she stopped Lauren in the middle of her Pre-Calc bitchfest.

"I mean honestly math is the worst conceivable class but why does it have to be so damn hard..."

"Lauren,"

"I mean how complicated does it have to be..."

"Lauren,"

"I hate it, I just fucking hate it..."

"Lauren!"

"What?"

"One I will tutor you in Pre-Calc," Keira told her, "Free of charge, if you answer a question for me."

Lauren looked at her, considering the offer, "What's up?"

Keira looked around, before spotting the guy again who seemed to be coming towards them, "Do you know who that is?" she finally asked, pointing.

Lauren craned her neck, and once she figured out where Keira was pointing her face drained of the little color it had. The guy was still coming towards them.

"Laur..?" Keira asked tentatively.

"Hey baby," the guy said smoothly.

_Baby?_

"I'm not your baby, Puckerman," Lauren said cooly, "Get lost."

"Oh don't be like that, come on come sit with us." Puckerman requested.

Lauren glanced across the restaurant where the rest of the glee club was sitting, her heart breaking at the sight. "I'm good, Keira and I were just leaving actually," she glanced at Keira pleadingly.

"We were, come on Laur," she said standing up, grabbing the tray the girls had used, "It was a pleasure meeting you...?"

"Puck." he said a little sourly.

"Puck." I repeated, dragging Lauren out of the Subway.

Once we got outside I whirled around and looked at Lauren, "Who the HELL is that?" Keira asked.

"No one," she said, "It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't! He called you 'baby'!" Keira shot back.

"He's my ex, that's all. I don't want to talk about it." Lauren replied curtly.

"Okay," she said, "Well if you ever want to talk about it, I owe you one anyway."

"Why?" Lauren asked confused.

"You're being cool about how rich I am, and you're not treating me differently for it," she said.

Lauren nodded, understanding how important that was to Keira.

A few minutes later Lauren dropped Keira off and Keira pretended not to notice the tear tracks on Lauren's face as she waved good-bye. She owed Lauren that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter is probably going to be fairly long. I've found Keira is a fairly curious girl so she'll have a lot of questions. Bear with me.  
I still don't own Glee, but I do own Keira.  
x Phina  
_

When Keira's phone rang and she saw Lauren's name she knew it was going to be a long night.

It was half past 8, the Saturday after the Subway-Catastrophe as Keira had taken to calling it.

"Hey Laur," Keira said.

"Hey K," Lauren replied, her voice thick.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked worriedly.

"You remember when you asked about Puck and I said I wasn't ready to talk about it?" she stated, "Well if it's alright, I'm ready now."

Keira adjusted herself on her bed, "Of course Lauren. It's perfectly alright." she reassured the girl on the other end of the line.

Lauren took a deep breathe, "Last year, Puck was recruiting for Glee club. It got him thrown in a port-a-potty," Lauren snickered at the memory, "I was his knight in shining armor so to speak, and I let him convince me to join Glee after I saved him."

Glee? Port-a-potty? Damn, this was a better story than Keira was expecting.

"Puck was absolutely smitten with me. I had never had that before, but I liked it," Keira could practically hear Lauren blushing, "But I'm the baddest bitch in McKinley he wasn't going to get me that easily."

Keira snorted, "Why not? He's hot as hell, almost as badass as you are and don't lie you were totally in love with him." She had done her research on Noah Puckerman, he is a badass but to her he couldn't touch Lauren.

"Because," Lauren said drawing out the word like a well chewed piece of gum, "He was known as a heartbreaker, a one night stand kind of guy, he knocked up Quinn Fabray. I didn't trust him."

Keira nodded before remembering Lauren couldn't see her. She had learned about the Quinn Fabray debacle during her research.

Lauren continued talking, "He asked me out a few days before Valentine's. I accepted but ended up standing him up. As much as I tried to convince myself it was a good idea, I couldn't bring myself to it. I loved being wooed, making him sweat a little."

Keira laughed, "I bet you did." This was something Keira could imagine Lauren enjoying.

"Damn right I did," Lauren sighed, "As much as I did, have and will deny it I loved Glee. I was accepted, I had friends. Sure there was bitching, drama and a lot of hate but at the end of the day we defended each other. We loved each other."

Keira was touched by the emotion in Lauren's voice, she couldn't believe something that deep could come out of her.

"Eventually Puck and I started dating, it was amazing," she was practically gushing, "He's actually really sweet, loving and just a beautiful guy inside and out."

"Awww, Laur!" Keira squealed.

Keira could feel Lauren rolling her eyes, "Shut up K. But then Finn Hudson decided to kiss his on and off again girlfriend on stage at Nationals and we lost. The New Directions we the laughing stock of the show choir world and I had to get out to spare my reputation."

Keira had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes, ""Laughing stock of the show choir world'?" she quoted giggling slightly.

"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. Show choir," Lauren said enunciating each word with extreme bitch in her voice.

Keira backpedaled quickly, "Sorry Lauren, I didn't mean that, I shouldn't have laughed."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Lauren spit back, still incensed.

Keira felt really guilty. She just pissed off her only friend in the entire world. God she was an idiot sometimes.

The the phone crackled back to life, "I'm sorry K, I shouldn't have flipped like that, after spending a year in a choir room with Rachel Berry I can't help it, sometimes my pent up show tunes loving diva comes out."

"It's okay Laur," Keira considered her next words carefully not wanting to trigger that diva again, "Is Rachel really that amazing?"

Lauren laughed, "As much as we, I mean they, hate to admit it she is. I'll bring you by sometime when I spy on their rehearsals and let you see."

"You spy on their rehearsals?"

"Occasionally." Lauren admitted.

"You really do miss it don't you?" Keira ventured.

"I really do."

Keira thought for a minute, "We're going to fix that."

"How?" Lauren asked curious.

"Karaoke party. My house, next weekend," Keira said, "We can use my theatre."

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked, letting her excitement come through in her voice.

"Absolutely."

"I'll be there," Lauren said, "Oh and Keira?" she added.

"Yeah Lauren?"

"Thank you."

Keira's heart swelled, "Anytime, badass."

"I'll talk to you later, bum." Lauren laughed into the phone.

"Bye Lauren."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Researching music should not be that difficult.

Enjoy!

x Phina  
_

School is hell. Lauren Zizes has pretty much determined that statement is true in every sense. Though she did like it better than being at home with her irritating as hell siblings, it didn't change the fact that she hates school with a passion.

The only nice thing was she had an actual friend again. Instead of just some loser on the wrestling team who decided they were "friends" just so they could get in fights with other wrestlers and have "back up". K wasn't like that. She genuinely cared about Lauren and Lauren had to admit the little ginger was growing on her.

As the week progressed Lauren managed to find a time for Keira to see the full extent of Rachel Berry's talent. Berry was practicing her audition number for West Side Story and it was bound to be as magical as ever.

Lauren and Keira sat in the back of the auditorium, careful not to make a sound. As Rachel sang some of the higher notes in her register Keira's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit," she hissed.

Lauren nodded. Rachel still amazed Lauren even though Lauren had seen many a performance from the diva.

As Rachel finished Lauren and Keira snuck back out of the auditorium, the last thing they wanted was to be caught. After they exited the auditorium Keira started babbling.

"Holy shit, did you hear that?"

"Yep."

"It's no wonder they hate her..."

"She must really be full of herself..."

"I swear she just broke my heart..."

"I am never going to want to sing again!"

"Keira." Lauren exclaimed, "Calm down."

Keira seemed to deflate a little.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, a blush staining her cheeks, "Sometimes I just get... carried away."

Lauren's heart melted, "Oh K. I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "I shouldn't have yelled."

Lauren pulled her into a hug and the girls just stood there for a moment, holding each other and thinking about how lucky they were to have the other as a friend.

"Come on," Lauren said releasing the girl, "Let's go grab some Subway, my treat."  
_

The following weekend Lauren pulled up to Keira's house for their karaoke party. Lauren was slightly nervous though. She was going to meet Mrs.

James, and she could only hope she wasn't a crazy, rich, white woman. Lauren had a few of those in her extended family and needless to say they never approved of Lauren.

This was all running through her mind as she approached the front door and much like that first time she ever came to Keira's she took a deep breath before she knocked.

The door swung open and the woman greeting her looked awfully familiar with her doe eyes and yellow cardigan.

Why in the hell was Ms. Pillsbury at Keira's house?

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter, it was a little rushed because my laptop was trying to die and I needed to finish it. I will update as soon as I can, I promise I won't leave you hanging for long!

x Phina


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Lauren!" Miss Pillsbury says, "Come in, Keira will be downstairs in just a moment."  
Lauren nods and walks in and as she does she sees K coming down the stairs. Lauren loosens up at the sight of her best friend and even lets a small smile play across her face.  
"Hey Zizes!" Keira exclaims giving her friend a quick hug, "Let's go downstairs."  
Keira all but drags Lauren through the kitchen where Mrs. James and Miss Pillsbury are chatting, quickly introducing Lauren to her mother.  
"Hello Lauren, I'm Rebecca. We'll have a chat later when my daughter isn't quite so excited," Mrs. James told her, smiling warmly as K drags Lauren down a flight of stairs.  
Once they've gotten in to Keira's theatre, and it's quite literally a theatre, K's facade drops.  
"Sorry about that Laur," K says, dropping into a chair.  
"What in the hell was all that about?" Lauren asks sitting next to her.  
"My mother, would not approve how we normally act so I turned up the bubbly charm for her," Keira replied disgustedly, "I wouldn't normally bother but Emma's running her mouth. She's become my mom's little spy."  
"You're on a first name basis with the guidance counselor?" Lauren asked.  
"Yeah, she's my mom's cousin," Keira told her, "And all she talks about is her teacher boyfriend."  
"Mr. Schuester."  
"How did you know?" Keira asked incredulous.  
"She was always coming around to glee last year. It made it pretty obvious." Lauren replied.  
"Weird. Well who's ready to sing?"  
After a few rounds of karaoke Lauren was pleasantly surprised to find that Keira had a pretty badass voice. There was great natural grit in it.  
"Damn girl! You never told me you could sing like that!" Laure3n exclaimed.  
Keira waved her off, "Please I'm not that good. I'm no Berry."  
Lauren shook her head, "As true as that may be you still have some serious chops. With a voice like that you could rule glee club in a couple of years."  
"I'd only join if you did." Keira replied, her eyes full of mischief.  
Lauren looked at her, trying to be mad. But she just couldn't. Keira was so sweet and really meant well and come on! How could you be upset with that adorable face?  
Lauren sighed and downed the coke in her hand before checking the time. It was a little after ten and she had promised her parents she'd be home at ten-thirty at the latest.  
"K, this was fun and we should do it again, seriously!" she said when she saw Keira's eyes roll, "But I have to head home."  
"Oh," Keira said her face falling, "Okay."  
Lauren looked at her in disbelief, "Why are you sad? You're acting like you wanted me to stay over!"  
"Of course I did." Keira replied softly.  
Lauren sighed. _Damn that girl,_ she thought. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom.  
"Mom."  
_"Yes, Lauren?"_  
"Is it okay if I stay over at K's?" Lauren tried to ignore the million watt smile on her best friend's face.  
_"I don't know," her mother replied slowly, "Is it okay with her mother?"_  
Lauren gave Keira a look, who nodded and rolled her eyes, mouthing 'duh!' back at her.  
"Yes, mom. It's totally fine with her."  
_"Okay," she said, "You have to home by ten tomorrow morning then."_  
"Thanks ma!"  
Lauren looked over at Keira who was practically humming with excitement, "Well it looks like you're going to have to deal with me a little longer." she told Keira.

**A/N:** I love these girls! Their friendship moments are so fun to write. Sorry about the fluff chapters, I'm currently deciding what the next major ordeal will be in this lovely story.  
x Phina


	9. Chapter 9

_Oof. Dammit._  
Keira really needed to stop running into people. She slowly got up and started to apologize to the guy she ran into.  
"It's no big deal," the boy in front of her reassured, "As long as it wasn't on purpose." He looked behind her and waved to someone.  
Keira glanced behind her and started to smile, Lauren was walking toward them.  
"Hey Laur," she greeted, hugging the older girl.  
The boy seemed shocked at this and looked at Lauren questioningly. Lauren pretended not to notice and tugged Keira's arm, silently asking her to walk away.  
As they left the boy called out to Lauren, "He's sleeping with a teacher, Lauren. We need you to come back."  
Lauren ignored him.

Later that afternoon Lauren and Keira were hanging out at Keira's house grumbling about sore muscles and bitching about Roxanne, an obnoxious braud who like to call Keira and Lauren lovers.  
Hesitantly, Keira asked about the boy from the hallway. Lauren looked upset but not with Keira, somehow it looked like she was upset with herself.  
"That was Kurt, a glee kid," she explained, "I'm sure you've heard of him. His boyfriend and him are pretty infamous in school."  
Keira nodded, she had heard the homophobic comments about the two boys, "Shame. He's hot," she said only partly in jest.  
Lauren snorted, "You should see Blaine, dude's smokin'."  
"All the good ones are taken or gay," Keira sighed, "Or in our case both!"  
Lauren laughed for a second before being interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
**"Zizes, it's Kurt."**  
"What do you want?"  
**"Can we meet sometime soon? A lot of shit is going down in glee."**  
"It's not my problem. I quit."  
**"You're still a glee kid. I know you miss it and us. Just give me an hour of your time, please."**  
"Fine. One hour."  
**"Thank you."**  
The call disconnects and Keira looks at her best friend, "What the hell was that about?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** For anyone reading this story or my other story, Percy Jackson and the McKinley Kids, sorry about the crappy updating with school back in session I have hardly any time to write! I will make a point to update at least once a week. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who is reading whether it be your first time or you keep coming back. This is for you guys.  
x Phina

"What the Hell was that about?" Keira asked.  
"Kurt wants to meet with me." Lauren said, still confused.  
"Why?" Keira pressed.  
"Good question." Lauren replied.

The following day Lauren met with Kurt at the Lima Bean. She was half expecting someone else to be with him, it was glee protocol after all. She had been at the "Barbra"-vention last year.  
"Zizes!" Kurt called, already halfway through the line, "Up here."  
She made her way up to him, pulling out her wallet as she went. The last thing she was going to allow was Kurt to pay for her coffee when she was already here against her will.  
"Non fat mocha for me and a..." Kurt was telling the barista after Lauren finally made her way up to him.  
"Skinny vanilla bean latte." Lauren told the barista pulling a five dollar bill and handing it to Kurt.  
"Lauren I was..." Kurt began.  
Lauren cut him off, "Save it Hummel. You are not my mother, boyfriend or best friend. Therefore you are **not** allowed to buy me coffee."  
Kurt sighed. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation, so he let it go.  
"Thank you," he told the barista, grabbing the coffees and leading Lauren towards a table in the back of the cafe.  
"So Hummel," Lauren began, "What do you want?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"I want you to come back, actually, I **need** you to come back." Kurt stated simply.  
Lauren looked at him, fire in her eyes, "Hummel, you and I both know no one in that club gave a damn about me. The only reason they were upset that I left was because that meant they didn't have enough members to compete."  
Kurt looked away from her guiltily, "As true as that may be, things have changed. _Your boy_ is sleeping with a teacher, and not just any teacher, Rachel Berry's biological mother and his baby's adoptive mother."  
"First of all he's not_ 'my boy'_ any more and second of all what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Lauren snapped.  
"He loves you, he always has and probably always will. If he would listen to anyone it would be you." Kurt told her.  
Lauren snorted, "Please. That boy doesn't know the first thing about love," she said disgustedly, "I'll see you around Hummel." She called behind her before stalking off.  
"Or not." Kurt muttered.

**A/N:** Anyone believe Kurt's gonna give up that easily?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Shoutout to Alex B. Goode who is always leaving me such lovely reviews, thank you!  
x Phina  
_**_  
**Kurt felt horrible about this. He should after all. The poor girl is a sophmore. He doesn't even know her! Yet here he was, stalking the underclassman lockers, trying desperately to find the young ginger.  
Finally, he spots her coming down the hall, books clasped to her chest and papers falling out of the huge binder in her bag. He chuckles a bit, the girl has obviously not learned how to take advantage of the bell schedule yet.  
When she finally gets within shouting distance Kurt calls out to her. Thank God he remembered her name or else things would have been really awkward.  
"Keira!" He calls.  
She has a wary look in her eyes when she sees who's calling her. Damn Zizes, she must be closer to this girl than he thought.  
"Hi. Kurt wasn't it?" She says, opening the locker in front of her.  
"Yep, that's me," he breezed back at her, smiling hugely, "How are you?"  
"Mutual, I presume." Keira said before thinking. _Damn it_, she thought, immediately flushing.  
Kurt seemed amused, only he would get that, "White Christmas?"  
"Yeah, my aunt Emma is a huge fan," Keira muttered still bright red, "So, what do you want?"  
_Funny_, he thought, that's almost exactly what Lauren said, "I need a favor," he said.  
"That being?" she pressed.  
"I need you to convince Lauren to rejoin glee." Kurt said baldly.  
Keira snorted, "Typical. You act like you don't know her at all, then again, maybe you didn't. Once Lauren's mind is made up, nothing is going to change that," she said, slamming her locker shut, "So even if I _wanted_ to do something, I couldn't."  
He gaped at her.  
"Sorry," she said, walking away. Then she turned. "Actually I'm not. Later Hummel."  
He shook his head. That girl was more like Lauren than she probably thought.**  
_**

**A/N: **So many ideas! Ahh! Inspired again, check back for updates!


	12. Chapter 12

"HE DID WHAT!?" Lauren exclaimed.  
"Chill Zizes," Keira said rolling her eyes, "I told him off."  
"I can't believe him," Lauren grumbled, "I swear to God he's worse than Berry."  
"Please," Keira snorted, "No one can top that crazy bitch."  
"Hummel comes close sometimes," Lauren replied, as she flopped back down onto Keira's couch.  
It had become a ritual for the friends. At least three times a week Lauren came over to Keira's after practice to hang out and bitch. It was impulse at this point. Keira wished Lauren was younger, since Lauren was already talking about going to the University of Ohio in Columbus. Columbus was two hours away! Keira shook her head, trying to ward off those thoughts, there was still months left. At least 9 right? Right.  
"What's wrong, K?" Lauren asked noticing her head shake.  
"Nothing," Keira lied through her teeth, a forced smile on her lips, "Just a headache."  
"Have you been drinking gatorade?" Lauren asked, worrying Keira was going to pass out from dehydration again.  
"Yes, mom."  
"Shut up, K." Lauren shot back.  
Keira giggled. It wasn't long before Lauren was laughing too. Yeah, Keira was going to miss this.

**A/N:** More fluff, can't help it! These too are adorable. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a basketball game scene? Let me know!  
x Phina


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so _maybe_ Lauren had taken what Kurt had said a little more seriously than she had let on. She also _may have_ lied to him a little bit. She also _may have_ found herself standing in front of Noah Puckerman's locker.

_Shit_, she thought, _What am I doing?_

She watched as Noah slithered his way up the hallway, flirting as he went in his undeniable Puckerman fashion. Been there done that, Lauren thought dryly.

Finally Noah made it to his locker, "Hey Zizes." he said smoothly.

"Puckerman." she replied curtly.

"What's up hotstuff?" he flirted lightly, leaning against his locker, not bothering to open it.

"I know about you and Corcoran." She replied bluntly, not bothering to modulate her tone.

His eyes darkened instantly, "I don't know what you're talking about." he spat out, starting to turn away from her.

She yanked at his arm forcing him to turn back around, "Puck," she started looking at him, "I know you're mad at me, I know that this is a distraction, but you need to think about what you're doing."

"Whatever, Lauren. I'm eighteen, which means, I can do whatever the fuck I want." he shot back still not looking at her, "Besides it's not like you care."

"Is that what you think?" she replied incredulously.

"That's what I know." he snapped, and then ripped his arm away and stormed up the hall.

_Unbelievable,_ Lauren thought.


End file.
